Enquanto o ônibus faz a curva
by Miyako N
Summary: Tudo acontece entre uma curva e outra...AU, um pouco de yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Quando o ônibus faz a curva

Título: Enquanto o ônibus faz a curva

Naruto não me pertence... Sorte dele!

Pode ocasionalmente conter yaoi. Esse capítulo tem um beeeeeeem fraquinho mesmo, quase inexistente XD.

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma manhã normal de segunda-feira. Naruto estava sentado no ônibus curtindo seu passatempo favorito, irritar Sasuke, até que a garota sentada no banco da frente faz uma pergunta que o deixa desconcertado.

- Sasuke, o que você respondeu na questão número 3 do estudo dirigido.

"Estudo dirigido? Estudo dirigido?! Oh, Deus, isso não é possível!!" sua mente gritava. Mas sabia que era mais pura verdade, ele esquecera completamente. Porém, isso não era o pior. O pior era que, sempre que o professor passava esses tais exercícios, ele dava um...

- ... teste. É, não deve ser difícil. Nem precisava estudar muito durante o final de semana. – outra garota comentou.

"Droga, droga, droga, droga! Eu já fui mal nessa matéria antes, agora é que eu fico para recuperação de vez."

Ainda tentou prestar alguma atenção na conversa de Sakura e Ino, que discutiam sobre a matéria. Quem sabe não aprendia alguma coisa por osmose? Pouco tempo depois percebeu que isso não estava adiantando. Teria teste no segundo tempo, não sabia praticamente nada e seu caderno não tinha nenhuma anotação que prestasse!

Pra ele a segunda era um dia terrível. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que esquecia algo importante. Também, que vontade era essa que os professores tinham de marcar as mais variadas coisas pra esse dia, logo quando o final de semana fazia questão de apagar toda e qualquer informação relacionada à escola do seu cérebro. Legal, muito legal mesmo.

Lembrou-se então que seu esquecimento vem de tempos remotos. Desde que conheceu uma escola, mais especificadamente. Já perdeu a conta de quantos lápis e borrachas perdeu. Esquecer o estojo em casa já podia ser considerado rotina, já que pelo menos uma vez por semana ele ficava em cima da mesa, perto do computador, dentro da geladeira... (1). Uma vez deixou o caderno em casa, e ainda se pergunta como conseguiu ir pra aula sem ele. O mais surpreendente, porém, era como uma vez conseguiu esquecer a mochila e voltar para casa feliz e saltitante, só dando falta dela quando sua mãe fez a fatídica pergunta: Onde está a sua mochila?

Talvez fosse tudo culpa das uvas passas. Uma vez ouviu alguém comentar que eram ótimas para a memória. É, deve ser isso, já que sempre detestou as tais passas mesmo... Malditas uvas.

- Hei, dobe. – o jovem ao lado dele chamou. A muito percebeu que Naruto estava quieto demais para sua natureza falante, e aquilo o estava incomodando. Engraçado, normalmente ficaria incomodado se o loiro estivesse falando, e não o contrário.

- O que foi? – retrucou o menino sem a menor ânimo.

- Por acaso se esqueceu do estudo dirigido?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Imagino que isso signifique um sim.

- Vai ficar enchendo o saco agora, é?

- Na verdade, ia te emprestar meu caderno pra você estudar, mas acho que não é mesmo da minha conta.

Por essa Naruto não esperava: Um dos raros gestos de bondade vindos de Sasuke. Por um momento ficou dividido. Seu orgulho ou suas adoradas férias livres de recuperação? Férias, definitivamente.

- Ah...Sasuke?

- Hn.

- Me empresta o seu caderno?

- Não.

- Mas você ia emprestar antes! O que custa ajudar um amigo necessitado?

"Droga de olhar pidão", pensou Sasuke.

- Tá bom, mas vê se devolve logo.

**XXX**

Acreditam que eu já fiz isso? Fiquei meia hora procurando o meu estojo pela casa toda, e quando abro a geladeira... Tcharan! Lá estava ele! n.n'

Yo! Como estão todos? A idéia pra essa fic veio meio do nada, quando eu estava indo pra aula e uma amiga comentou quanta coisa doida acontece com a gente dentro do ônibus. Fala sério, quem não tem nenhuma historinha engraçada sequer que aconteceu nesses tão adoráveis coletivos? O título veio daquela serie (será que pode ser chamada assim?) da Nickelodeon, "Enquanto o ônibus da escola faz a curva". Tinha menos de cinco minutos por episódio... Alguém já viu? Eu era uma criança muito feliz e adorava! XD Fiquei passada quando percebi que nenhum dos meus amigos se lembra disso...Então, o caso é que cada capítulo tem uma historinha diferente, com personagens diferentes.

Pleeeease, mandem reviews! Vou amar receber cada uma delas!


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Enquanto o ônibus faz a curva.

Naruto não me pertence... Sorte dele!

Yaoi praticamente imperceptível XD.

**Capítulo 2**

Era a primeira vez que andava de ônibus sozinha. Sentia-se tão bem! É certo que teve de insistir muito para que seu pai a deixasse embarcar nessa "aventura". Todas as outras garotas de sua idade já haviam feito isso, menos ela, que ia de carro todos os dias. O motivo? Seu pai era extremamente superprotetor, não podia fazer nada sem que fosse motivo para reprimendas. Brincar na rua? Nem pensar, o mundo anda muito violento. Patins? Machuca. Ir à casa dos vizinhos? Eles não pareciam confiáveis. Sem falar no tal primo que, a mando do pai da garota, vivia andando atrás dela pra onde quer que fosse. Era simplesmente sufocante. Mas não importava mais: Hoje ela estava dando o primeiro passo rumo à liberdade. Hoje o ônibus, amanhã o mundo! Quem sabe ela até parasse de gaguejar? Essa era a injeção de autoconfiança que ela precisava. Se conseguisse chegar à escola sozinha, conseguiria qualquer coisa.

E assim a doce Hinata esperava alegremente, sentada no ponto, balançando os pés que não conseguiam chegar ao chão. Não tinha pressa, aproveitava cada momento, deliciada com a expectativa. Quando o coletivo apareceu na esquina, rapidamente se levantou e deu o sinal. Logo viu seus amigos sentados mais a frente. E ele. Seu coração praticamente falhou uma batida. O que faria agora? Precisava ser forte! Sim, é isso que faria.

Naruto?

Hinata! Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo no ônibus. – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso.

Posso sentar do seu lado? – perguntou a menina meio temerosa e com o rosto rubro.

Claro que pode!

Ponto! E sem gaguejar. Sim, Hinata estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Quem não gostou muito dessa história foi um certo moreno sentado no banco da frente. Mas afinal, o que ele queria? Se não se sentava ao lado de Naruto, com certeza haveria alguém que faria isso.

Pelo resto do trajeto participou ativamente das conversas com os amigos, coisa que não costumava fazer. Na escola, ao invés de se sentar mais para o fundo da sala como era habitual, pegou uma das carteiras da frente, e durante as aulas levantou a mão para tirar todas as suas dúvidas, mesmo que envergonhada. Ainda era a mesma e tímida Hinata de sempre, com seus temores... A diferença é que agora eles não iam impedi-la de fazer mais nada. Realmente, ela se sentia motivada.

Em outra sala, de uma outra escola, um garoto de longos castanhos deixava a aula de lado e se perdia em pensamentos. Não foi difícil cumprir a ordem do tio. Subir um ponto antes da prima, se sentar escondido, num daqueles bancos logo atrás do trocador. Se certificar de que nada deu errado e só depois ir para a própria escola. É certo que ele poderia ter se negado a fazer isso, mas preferia observar. E pode observar muitas coisas: O doce sorriso de bom dia que deu ao trocador enquanto pagava sua passagem, o rosto corado quando se sentou ao lado do jovem loiro (embora não tenha ficado muito feliz com isso), a alegria ao contar para as amigas que andava se ônibus sozinha – pelo menos era o que ela pensava – pela primeira vez, o quanto ela parecia mais bem disposta do que nos últimos dias, o quanto ela era linda. Não estragaria a felicidade de Hinata dizendo que a seguiu. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Só esperava que, algum dia, viesse a fazer parte dessa felicidade.

**XXX**

Olá! Como estão vocês? Depois excluir a fic sem querer, postar de novo, fazer umas duas provas que me sugaram o sangue... Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem deste. Para críticas, opiniões e sugestões para o personagem do próximo cap, mandem reviews, sim? Pleeeease! Até a próximo, bye-bye XD!


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Enquanto o ônibus faz a curva

Naruto não me pertence... Jura?

Pode ocasionalmente conter yaoi. Esse capítulo não tem! Não acredito...

**Capítulo 3**

Todos os dias as pessoas o diziam para permanecer acordado... Mas quem disse que ele escutava? Nada era melhor do que uma boa noite – e qualquer outro horário do dia – de sono para Shikamaru. Afinal, dormir não exigia muita coisa. Não precisava de um lugar específico, de uma situação específica, de pensar muito, e de agir menos ainda... Era uma das poucas coisas na vida que não eram problemáticas, como gostava de dizer. Claro que sempre existiriam aqueles que o questionavam dizendo que ele perdia muita coisa enquanto dormia... Não que se incomodasse com isso, de todo o modo.

O lugar em que mais gostava de dormir além de sua cama era o ônibus. Principalmente voltando da escola para casa: Como morava no ponto final, nem precisava se importar em passar do lugar de descer, e o caminho com poucos quebra-molas e sem freadas bruscas garantia que ele não acordasse durante o percurso na maioria das vezes.

Neste dia não era diferente dos outros. Dormiu durante praticamente todas as aulas, e agora aproveitava os vinte minutos que o separavam de sua casa para um cochilo. De vez em quando dava pequenos sorrisos, o sonho era bom. Nele, Shikamaru estava deitado em sua cama enquanto olhava as nuvens pela janela do quarto, alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao redor: Um funk extremamente alto tocado pela vizinha, sua mãe gritando seu nome incontáveis vezes, pilhas e mais pilhas de exercícios para resolver. Todas essas coisas problemáticas estavam cada vez mais distantes conforme as ignorava, e as nuvens cada vez mais perto... Até que, sem nenhum motivo específico, acordou.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Virando para o lado, encontrou uma loira sentada no mesmo assento que ele. Sempre teve uma queda por loiras.

– É a primeira vez que te vejo acordado. – ela comentou.

– Hã?- murmurou sem entender. Essa garota o conhecia?

– Pego esse ônibus com você desde o início do ano. – disse como se respondesse a pergunta feita mentalmente pelo rapaz.

"Já estamos em junho...", pensou o garoto.

– E você sempre está dormindo. Não sei como consegue... – a jovem se levantou e puxou o sinal – É o meu ponto.

– Te vejo outro dia! – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele sorriu também, enquanto a observava descer do ônibus.

E Shikamaru percebeu que realmente estava perdendo muita coisa.

**XXX**

Quanto a loira, quem será? Temari, Ino, Naruto com sexy no jutsu... Fica pra imaginação de cada um!

Olá! Como estão? Passei uma semana tentando aumentar esse capítulo, mas não seu certo, ficou mínimo assim mesmo, e eu nem gostei tanto dele... Mas não ficou tããããããooo ruim, né? Acho que dá pra ler sem desmaiar, sei lá... Ah sim! Agradecimentos especiais para a maior fã da Kyuubi que eu já conheci! Tsunade Uzumaki, que me deu algumas idéias bem legais. Tá certo que elas não aparecem nesse capítulo... Mas é melhor agradecer de uma vez antes que eu esqueça n.n'. Kisses, moça!

Para críticas, sugestões, ou mandar um oi, deixem reviews, please XD! Até o próximo n.n.


End file.
